Stuff Happens
by BrightBlueSkye
Summary: The characters of Prince of Tennis are focused on tennis,but will they find love on the way? *You have to read New Prince of Tennis before*
1. Emi: Phone Calls and the Rain

**Hi!**

**I'm BrightBlueSkye, and this is my first PoT fanfic and it's also my first fanfic of any kind.**

**Please Review, as I want to know how I'm doing.**

**I have 10 ocs, so of course this is gonna be long.**

**It's rated T for a reason!**

**There will be strong language,and other stuff like that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, only my ocs and some of their siblings' names.**

**Here's Chitose's oc**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_September 7, 2008_

As always on a Sunday morning, Kaido Emi was sleeping, dark brown wavy hair was getting tangled,eyes fluttering slightly. Her blankets were in danger of falling off her bed, the same could be said for Emi. Then,suddenly,a phone's ring filled the once quiet room. Emi woke up yawning and glared slightly at the phone before answering it.

"Sorry to be rude, but what the hell do you want? It's like 7 in the fucking morning" Emi said as she yawned.

A laugh came from the other line, one that Emi knew so well. "Oh wow, I never expected to hear that"

The frown that Emi wore turned into a smile "Sorry about that,Senri, I just woke up"

Chitose laughed. "I thought you'll be up by now, I been up since 5"

Emi giggled. "Well too bad,I'm not a morning person"

"I know that, sleeping beauty" Emi could almost see him smirking.

"Anyway, how's life" Emi yawned and ran a hand through her unkept hair.

"I say fine, you?" Chitose smiled at the other end of the line.

Emi grinned widely even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I would say fine, but you'll start complaining,so I say great"

Chitose laughed. "That's nice to know"

A thoughtful smile formed on Emi's face as an idea struck her mind. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything" Chitose said.

"Why did you start dating Sayaka?"

Sayaka was Chitose's girlfriend, who he had met only two weeks ago. It was hate at first sight for both of them. In fact, Emi has a scar on her back from when Sayaka scratched her the day they met. Emi didn't trust Sayaka at all, and the fact that Sayaka was a popular girl and was extremely bitchy in Emi's opinion didn't help. Another reason was that Emi loved Chitose more than a best friend. Emi wanted Chitose Senri.

"What you mean?"

"You heard, now answer" Emi giggled a bit, although it was fake.

"I love her" Chitose answered thoughtfully after a few moments.

"Oh" Emi could feel the tears running down her cheeks, her hand wiping them off.

"Anyway, I have to go, talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure" Emi tried to smile, but failed.

"Bye, sleeping beauty"

Emi giggled, fake once more. "Bye"

She hung up and got her brush and started brushing her hair. She always did that when she was sad or had a problem. She thought of every moment she had spend with Chitose. It felt like he was giving her a heart, Emi trying to get over him, but she just couldn't. She felt tears on the edges of her eyes again, but she pushed them back. _"__No more crying for him"_ thought Emi, sighing and getting up to herself in the mirror.

Emi had green eyes, like every member of her family but her mother, who had brown eyes. She also had dark brown hair, inherited from her mother. But unlike her mother's short, straight dark brown hair, Emi had it long, and wavy too. Emi had both freckles and dimples, people often said she had a pretty smile, especially with her freckles. But Emi hated her freckles, even more than she hated her dimples.

She quietly went downstairs to heat up some water, to make tea, her favorite drink. She sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, looking outside the window, looking at the dreary, cloudy sky that signaled that it was going to rain. She looked up at the kettle that had warm water. She stood up shakily before making her tea and going up to her room again. By now it was starting to rain.

Emi shut the door to her room quietly, and with the tray with the tea almost dropping, she walked a bit more carefully before setting the tray on her bed, Emi getting in before. She looked out the window that was by the bed and stared as she saw the rain coming down. She sipped her tea before opening the window slightly, the wind came in and Emi shivered, the wind was very cold.

Rain had always been Emi's favorite kind of weather. She always thought that rain was really beautiful, the water falling from the sky. The wind grew stronger, blowing Emi's hair into her face, but she didn't care. By now she was shivering everywhere, so she closed the window, not before the rain was on her face. Shivering, she got a blanket and wrapped it around her.

Slowly, she got warm, as she continued sipping her tea, she played with the edges of her blanket. She looked at the time. 8:46 am, read the nearby clock. She finished her tea, and put the tea and tray on a nearby table. She took to staring out the window again, the rain and wind were shaking the window, and the tree nearby was swaying. The leaves were brushing against the window, some of them falling to the ground.

Emi yawned, then got under her blankets, and stared back tiredly at the window. Her eyes closed for a few seconds, then opened. She started thinking about her and Chitose, how sometimes when one of them was at each others' houses when it was raining, they would always watch the rain together. "Together" she muttered, and turned one side and started going to sleep, tears from her closed eyelids starting to flow.

* * *

**So... That's all for right now. I'll update either by the end of every other week or on Saturdays, if I'm lucky.**

**Until then...bye!**


	2. Aina: Truth or Dare? (Part One)

**Hello Everyone!**

**I would've updated last Saturday, except that the fucking internet went out**

**Anyway, here's Sanada's oc**

* * *

_September 6, 2008_

One rainy afternoon, Yamato Aina, her younger twin brothers Tamaki and Yusuke, and her best friend Kirihara Akaya, not to mention Niou, Marui, Jackal, Yagyuu, and Yanagi, were all sitting in Aina's living room playing Truth or Dare. As Yanagi had expected at the beginning, nobody had picked dare yet, most of the time, it was like playing Truth or Dare, only without the dare. Only Niou and Marui had ever picked dare, Niou about 13 times and Marui about 5.

Aina's parents divorced when she was 7 and Tamaki and Yusuke were 2. Aina's older brother, Yudai, who was 10 at the time, and lived with their mother first, then father, was on his own now. Aina's mother was a fashion designer who had offices not only in Tokyo, but also in Paris, Los Angeles, New York, London, and Vancouver. She was well-known around the world, and made a lot of money. It was because of that job, which made Yamato Yumiko away from her home and three youngest children. But both Aina,Tamaki, and Yusuke understood, and actually didn't mind. She always brought them something from the city she has been in.

Anyway, Tamaki and Aina loved to invite friends over, most notably Akaya and the rest of the boys. And Akaya and Niou both love spying on Aina's neighbor. That's because Aina's neighbor to the right is their own fukubuochu , you guessed it, Sanada Genichirou. Their spying on him had revealed many surprising things about him, and secrets too.

"Tamaki, it's your turn, truth or dare?" Marui's voice caught both Aina's and Yusuke's attention. Theyn both looked at Tamaki. His bright blue eyes, lazily staring at Marui, his blonde hair sticking, growing back after it fell off.

"Truth" Tamaki's sweet voice replyed, as Aina stood up and sat next to him, to make sure no harm comes to her younger brother.

"How did it feel to be as bald as Jackal?" Marui asked, barely finishing the question before laughing. A few moments later, Aina was on Marui, attacking him while Jackal, Akaya, and niou, pulled her of of him, Aina still kicking and yelling.

Tamaki shrugged. "I didn't really care" Tamaki once had lukemia. He was diagnosed 9 months ago, back in December 2007. He then went though chemotherapy, causing him to lose all of his blonde, silky hair. A sugrery last month removed the tumor and Tamaki recovered quickly. But still, because of Tamaki, their mother hardly went traveling to her other offices anymore. She stayed in Japan for him, in case something happened to Tamaki. Yusuke and Aina watched over him carefully, and the boys had learned not to mess with him much, not that Yagyuu, Jackal, and Yanagi has ever messed with anyone. Right now, she was in Los Angeles, and she was coming back tomorrow.

"Since you moved, and started fighting, Aina goes next!" annouced Niou from his seat on the couch.

"That's not even fair, I moved for a good cause, and fought for a good cause" Aina insisted.

"But you still moved" Niou pointed out.

"Fuck you"

"Puri"

"Fine then, it's my turn, you win this time, Niou"

"Truth or dare then?"

Aina thought for a second "Truth"

"Is it true you have a little crush on our very own Sanada" Niou smirked widely at her.

"I'm not answering" she insantly replied.

"There is a 99.8% chance she does have a crush on Sanada, 0.2% she doesn't" Yanagi said.

"I saw her once looking out the window, looking for him" Yusuke and Tamaki snickered as Aina glared at Yusuke. Although Yusuke and Tamaki were twins, only their bright blue eyes were the same. Yusuke has black hair, like Yudai's when he had it black, but he had the tips honey blonde, like Aina's and Tamaki's hair. The honey blonde colored tips were all natural.

"Ai, we know you love him, we know you care about him" Akaya sang, making Marui laugh, and Aina couldn't help but smile at her best friend's words. She then remembered something.

"So, Sanada's going to be checking on us any minute to see if there's nothing wrong or anything like that, 'kay?"

" Why?!" Akaya whined out. "I've had enough of him, and I mean every offense"

"My mom told his family to check on us so we don't get into trouble, so please shut up and stop complaining"

"At least since you attacked me, I can skip practice" Marui said happily, a smile on his face.

"Is that so, Marui?" The voice that belonged to Sanada came from the living room doorway. Yukimura was with him.

Akaya looked up "Oh hello, fukubuochu and buochu"

Hellos came from the rest of the tennis team. Aina smiled brightly at both at them. "Hello, Sanada-kun, Yukimura-kun"

Yukimura smiled back just as brightly. "Hello, Aina-chan"

Sanada's expression softened as he saw her smile. "Is everything okay around here?" He took a glance at Marui's face. "And what happened to Marui's face?" he asked, his eyes landing on Akaya.

"Aina kicked his ass! It was awesome! You should've been here when she did that!" said Tamaki excitedly. Marui glared at him. "Oh thank you, I can see why you guys are related"

"Thank you!" Tamaki smirked at him.

Sanada sighed. "I find that hard to believe"

"She did! I'm not kidding" Marui whined.

Jackal couldn't help but laugh, with Niou joining him. Marui gasped. "I thought you were my friend!" He stood up and sat next to Yanagi. Aina sighed. "You can be so childish sometimes"

"Yeah, and I'm the older one, aren't I supposed to say that to you?"

Aina ignored him and said to Sanada, "Would you like to join us?"

Sanada looked at Yukimura and Yukimura looked back, before finally saying, "I'll stay"

* * *

** So there you have it, a 1000 word chapter about my newest oc, Aina.**

**See you next Saturday, or the Saturday after that.**

**-BrightBlueSkye**


	3. Yukiko: Benches

**Hello Readers!**

**Get ready for a new chapter of Stuff Happens  
**

**So you don't get confused, this happens the same day as last chapter, but it's about three hours later. Anyway, I'll tell everything at the end.  
**

**Here you go, Yukimura's oc**

* * *

_September 6, 2008_

Momoshiro Yukiko was taking a walk in the streets of Tokyo, like she always did when she's was getting restless. She kicked a rock as she went along the streets of Tokyo. Yukiko had spent the whole day in the mall, taking care of her younger brother and sister, getting what they wanted as her parents went and bought their things. Her twin brother, Takeshi, better known as Momo, had went with Ryoma to play around or whatever they did when they hung out. Yukiko usually didn't mind, since she also spent a lot of time with her best friend, Momo's enemy's sister, Emi. But that day, she wanted to spend time with her older twin, since they hardly spent time together. The storm that happened that day didn't help, since it took twice as much time as it should of been to go to the mall and back. _  
_

She barely payed any attention to what was happening around her. she suddenly felt herself crash into a person.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" were the first things Yukiko yelled out as the person fell to the ground and held out her hand for the boy.

"I'm alright, there's no need to apologize" The boy said, taking Yukiko's hand. His voice sounded so familiar, like she had only heard it only yesterday. Then it clicked.

"Yukimura-san?" She managed to whisper. It was indeed Yukimura Seiichi. The short wavy blue hair, the blue with a tint of purple eyes.

"Momoshiro-chan" He looked back at her before continuing on. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he smiled at her brightly, as the wind blew into his blue hair and her black hair, his blue eyes looking into her purple eyes.

"Yeah, it has" Yukiko looked awkwardly the other way.

"There's a bench right over there, do you want to talk? Catch up on what we're doing?" asked Yukimura.

Yukiko took one look at the bench and nodded. They sat down and before long, the two were talking like they've known each other their whole lives. Yukiko had heard of Yukimura the year before she entered Seishun, and planned on defeating him. She lost to him, 7-5, after an hour of playing, or as Yukiko had said back then, fought for her life.

"So, you were there when that Echizen from your school defeated me at the Nationals?" Yukiko noticed that Yukimura looked a bit down about that.

"Yeah, now you know how I felt when I lost" Yukiko teased, grinning.

"At least I didn't get injured or get stubborn about it" Yukimura laughed, as his hand went toward her right wrist. "It's alright, isn't it? Nothing bad has happened since then?" he asked, looking directly at her.

"No, I've been careful since, you _had_ to go that far" Yukiko looked back at him.

"No, it would've been okay if you hadn't been so stubborn and wanted to continue with the match" Yukimura let go of her wrist lightly.

"Well I didn't care then and I don't care now"

"You remind me of the boy"

"I am nothing like Ryoma!"

"You walked up to my face, challenged me to a match, saying you were going to make me end up in the hospital, and that you're going to become the best tennis player, male or female, that this world ever knew" Yukimura looked thoughtfully at her.

"That sounds more like that Kirihara guy you have"

"True, but you were more cocky than both of them put together"

"I was not! Anyway, that doesn't matter, I was a kid then, I'm not that little girl who decided to be as stupid as hell and try to defeat you" Yukiko sighed as she finished her bitter sentence.

Yukimura was quiet for a moment, thinking about her words before asking, "How's your team?"

Yukiko was the captain of the girls' tennis team at Seishun. Although Momo started tennis at 5, and Yukiko joined him a year later, Yukiko was the better of the two. Yukiko, although she made a rule to herself last year not to brag about it, she still couldn't help rubbing it in Momo's face every other day. But Yukiko always tried to help him in one way or another.

"They're all well, they're training, Akaya especially" Yukimura got his hand and brushed a piece of hair that had fell into her face, making Yukiko blushed slightly.

"Mine's alright, one got an broken ankle, but other than that, we're all fine" Yukiko smiled at the thought of her team.

"That's good to know, and sorry to your player that broke her ankle"

"Thanks, sorry on not getting your third consecutive win at the Nationals"

"It's okay, someday that'll happen, I just wished we had won it when I'm still captain"

"You've got high school next year, don't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you gonna join the team over there?" Yukiko asked, looking at him.

"I haven't decided. Yukimura admitted after a long silence.

"What do you mean you haven't decided? You're literally middle school tennis royalty, you're the best of the best! How could you not decided yet!" Yukiko nearly yelled, before noticing Yukimura was staring at her. "I'm sorry" she said, looking down, blushing.

Yukimura put his hand under Yukiko's chin and brought it up to his face, and kissed her softly. Yukiko turned red before she kissed back and pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"I like you"

Yukiko paused for a moment, thinking. She then got his hand. "I like you too"

Yukimura smiled, a look of relief on his face. "I was hoping you'd say that"

Yukiko giggled before reaching up and kissing him again. "Why not? I think it'll be fun, dating you"

He chuckled "Anyway, thanks for all the compliments you gave me before I kissed you"

"You're welcome, but I've got to go" She hugged him tightly before letting go.

"Bye, see you here Saturday?" Yukimura said hopefully.

Yukiko smiled "Yeah, I'll be here, bye"

They hugged each other before they each went their separate ways. Yukiko smiled as she walked away. She had only wanted a walk, but instead, she found herself with a new boyfriend.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter takes place about 4 hours after last chapter, so technically chapter 6 (next chapter Aina appears) is supposed to come before this chapter. After I introduce the characters of next chapter I'm going to do another four chapters about Emi, Aina, Yukiko, and the two girls who are going to be in next chapter. Anyway, I'll think about the rest later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and next chapter will be out the Saturday coming up, maybe even earlier, and if that happens, you'll still get the Saturday chapter.  
**

**Bye!  
**

**BrightBlueSkye  
**


	4. Nobara and Kiyori: Planning and Walks

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**I know, I know, it's been a really long time since I've updated, but, hey, at least I updated. Some stories just sit there, and nothing happens to them.**

**So, it's my first time introducing two new characters, they are to be paired up with the trickster, Niou, and the gentlemen, Yagyuu.**

**So, here you go, the fourth chapter of Stuff Happens, and the first update of 2013!  
**

* * *

_September 9, 2008_

At a tree in Rikkaidai, hidden in the tree was Minamoto Nobara, who was listening to a interesting conversation between two of her classmates, a boy and a girl to be exact.

The girl, who Nobara knew only by face, was telling the boy about her feelings. Not just any feelings, romantic feelings. And mind you, the girl felt romantic feelings for the boy. Nobara got closer to the trunk of the tree. The tree she was on was very popular for the girls and boys of Rikkaidai to tell their romantic feelings for one another. Just two months ago, Nobara got her first boyfriend. Although the relationship was now sadly over, Nobara still felt a connection to the old tree, and was often found sitting under the tree, or on it as she was right now, sneakily listening to conversations.

The boy just looked at the girl, a little smirk at his lips, his eyes sparked with amusement. "I don't like you"

The girl watched his face before turning and running away with tears in her eyes, and Nobara looked down at the boy. "That's just mean, Niou-kun" she said as she blew her white/silver hair out of her face.

Niou just smirked as he looked up at her. "And it's rude to listen in other peoples' conversations, Nobara-chan"

"You do that too, so don't go telling me that" Nobara reminded him, putting her hands on her hips.

Ignoring what she said, which was very true, he said, "I've got a plan, an awesome plan"

Nobara's bright lilac eyes looked at him with a sense of curiosity. "What kind of plan?"

"Your best friend, that girl with the black hair and is all badass and that, is the exact opposite of my best friend, Yagyuu"

"You mean Kiyori?" Nobara raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, her, let's set her up with Yagyuu" Niou smirked at her. "How about it?"

Nobara stopped to think about it. After a few moments, she grinned evilly and jumped off the tree, taking a step back when she landed. "Any ideas?"

Niou nodded and smiled just as evilly as her. "Plenty"

* * *

Takeda Kiyori was walking home, raven black hair flowing in the wind. She was cursing to herself, as usual, about something that had gotten her upset earlier . Kiyori had a bad girl attitude that not many people admired, ruining most of her chances of making friends with other people, not that she cared. She hated being around most people, being shy at heart, preferring only to have one close friend or be alone. She yelped slightly, as she ran in to some random person that happened to be in the way.

"I'm sorry" Kiyori said quietly, but loud enough for the other person to hear.

"Oh, it's you, Takeda-san" said the voice belonging to Yagyuu Hiroshi.

For some reason, Yagyuu's tone of voice irked Kiyori, but managed to keep her anger unnoticeable. "What are you doing?"

Yagyuu sighed. "I was supposed to meet Niou-kun a few minutes ago, after we finished practice, but he didn't show up, so I decided to go on a walk"

"Oh" Kiyori nodded. "My friend was also supposed to meet me around here and I decided to also walk around" Her voice sounded unfamiliar to herself. It seemed shyer.

Yagyuu looked at her as he pushed his glasses up his nose with his pointer finger. "Well that's too bad, do you want to walk with me?"

Kiyori nodded as she said, "If that's what you want, then yeah, I would like to go on a walk with you"

Yagyuu nodded as he started to walk ahead, her following after him.

* * *

Niou led Nobara to a nearby bench in a park where they sat down, Nobara instantly face him and blew her hair off her face once again. "Start with your plan, Niou"

"I was going to meet Yagyuu and you were going to meet Kiyori, right?" Niou asked her, doing as Nobara had asked him, yawning slightly.

Nobara quickly nodded to his answer. "Yeah, that's true"

"Let's go meet them, and we'll ask if they wanna go somewhere, and then leave them there alone" Niou smiled at her, waiting for her response.

"But where are we gonna go?" asked Nobara. Nobara could never do anything without knowing what would happen. She was cautious in that way, what if someone kidnapped her or did something similar? She could never know.

"It's a surprise" Niou smirked before standing up and walking away, Nobara following him. Sometimes, when Niou had watched Nobara from far away, he noticed that Nobara always asked every question she could before going somewhere.

"What do you mean it's a surprise? I want to know where we're going" Nobara grumbled. Niou looked the other way, hiding a smirk. He personally thought that she looked cute when she was angry.

"We'll go over this tomorrow, I really have to go" Niou said, as they passed some houses and stopped. Nobara nodded,,\ and after they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, she giggled, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"So, how have you been?" Kiyori started off the conversation after walking in silence.

"I've been fine, you've been...?" Yagyuu pushed his glasses up.

"I've been quite _amazing, _thank you very much" Kiyori responded in a almost sarcastic way.

"Is there something wrong with your personal life? I'll help you if you want" Yagyuu stopped walking, looking at her, with an expression of worry.

"No, there's nothing _wrong _with my personal life, and even if there was, I wouldn't need help from you!" Kiyori raged as she began to walk away from Yagyuu, obviously unhappy with Yagyuu's reply.

Yagyuu, after a few minutes of jogging to keep up, finally caught up to her. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I was only trying to help"

Kiyori turned around, her raven black hair flying as she turned around. Her ice blue eyes glared slightly at his grey ones. "Well, you did a rather fine job of helping me" She didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you want to go on another walk tomorrow?" Yagyuu asked her, as if he didn't hear what she said before. He looked patiently at her, waiting for her answer, or to just say anything at all.

Kiyori looked at him, thinking for a second. She didn't really mind being around Yagyuu, she just thought he was just the slightest bit annoying. She looked at him again, before sighing. "I'll go on your walk"

Yagyuu couldn't help but smile as they started their walk again. They grew near Kiyori's house, and when they got there, Yagyuu turned to look at Kiyori. "I'll see you tomorrow, if that's alright" Kiyori nodded, and as Yagyuu turned to leave, she couldn't help but smile herself, and as she opened the door to her house, she realized it was the first time she's smiled in months.

* * *

**And, so, yeah, there you go**

**Please comment, and I'll try to update more often**

**Oh, and just so you know:  
**

**Nobara and Kiyori are names that a friend of mine and me came up with.**

**Nobara means "of roses"**

**Kiyori means "pure jasmine"**

**Until next time...**

**BrightBlueSkye**


End file.
